Bring Me Home
by PrincessIsabella2012
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to be with Tanya. Bella realizes she was never truely Edward's mate. Sulpicia is gone, leaving to find her true mate. Aro comes to Forks to get Bella. Bella has been secretly in love with him since she first met him. What happens when two pieces of a puzzle finally come together? What will Edward do when he finds out?
1. I Love You

**Ok. This is my first fanfic EVER and I'm really excited about it! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do not own Twilight. Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Bella's POV

_**Damn vampire! I couldn't believe Edward would do that to me! He told me he loved me and that he'd never leave again and then he went and did that to me? How could he? I thought he didn't even like Tanya. Obviously, I was wrong. Likes brunettes better, my ass.**_

_**Emmett came over last night and he had told me that Edward had left for Denali and that he wouldn't be coming back. He told me that Edward had announce to the family that he and Tanya had fallen in love and that he wanted to make a "clean break" with me. I'd never felt more crushed in my life. Emmett held me while I cried and cried, until, finally, from extreme exhaustion, I fell asleep.**_

_**I hope that bastard burns in hell for all of eternity. I never want to see his face again. I burned everything that I owned that reminded me of him. The pictures, the cd's, everything. I cried and cried for days. It was like when he went to Italy, "to protect me." **_

_**That was a load of crap. He'd gone to Italy to die, and I stupidly went after him to save him, just barely making it in time.**_

_**A thought came to me just then. Italy. I could go to Italy, show the Volturi I was still human, and beg them to turn me. It was brilliant!**_

_**Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Caius...and Aro. Mmmm. Aro. Just thinking his name again sent a delicious shiver down my spine. Yes, ever since I first met him, I'd felt this amazing tingle in my body. I'd had numerous dreams and fantasies of him. Over me. Under me. Behind me. Touching me. Tasting me.**_

_**I laid back on my bed and let my mind drift. My mind went immediately to Aro. I was so thankful at that moment that Charlie was away for the weekend, fishing with Billy. He would have had a heart attack if he knew what I was thinking about doing.**_

_**I closed my eyes, smiling. I slowly ran my hands up and down my breasts, moaning softly. I imagined it was Aro's hands caressing me. I ran my hands lower, over my stomach. The familiar wet heat began to pool between my thighs. I dipped my right hand under the waist band of my jeans and panties, and pressed my finger against my clit, letting out a sigh. I began rubbing up and down.**_

_**I could imagine perfectly Aro's cold hands touching me. I slipped a finger inside of me, pumping in and out. "Mmmm, Aro. Don't stop. Harder, baby, harder," I whispered, pretending he was in my room with me. I pumped harder. I could feel my inner muscles beginning to tighten around my fingers. "Aro. Baby. I'm gonna cum. Make me cum, baby," I panted.**_

_**I quickened my pace. My muscles clamped down on my fingers as I exploded with my release. I panted for some much needed breath. My heart was pounding 100 miles an hour in my chest and my breathing was ragged.**_

_**Suddenly, I heard a loud growl. I gasped and my eyes shot open. I looked to where the noise had come from and there he was. The most God-like creature I'd ever seen.**_

_**Aro stood in my doorway, his eyes pitch black and his breathing just as ragged as mine. He just stared at me, wide-eyed, breathing through his nose. Another growl escaped him. Something told me that he had just caught the tail-end of my fantasy.**_

_**I slowly pulled my left hand away from my breast. He was watching my every movement. I pulled my other hand out of my jeans and panties and the raw scent of the results of my "physical activity" hit him like a blow to the face.**_

_**Before I could blink, he was on top of me, pinning my hands to the sides of my head and grinding his hips into mine. Oh, dear sweet Jesus. Aro Junior wanted to play. I could feel him against my thigh. I let out a gasp, which turned into a moan. Aro just chuckled.**_

"_**Hello, Isabella," he said, closing his eyes and running his nose along my jaw. I whimpered. God, my name sounded so good coming from him.**_

"_**Hello, Aro," I breathed. I could feel the heat between my legs start to come back, soaking my panties through to my jeans.**_

_**Aro let out a small growl. "I think it's time to come home to me, amore mio," he whispered in my ear.**_

"_**Can I at least leave my dad a note? I'm 18 and I've already graduated high school, so I can freely go as I please but, I want him to know that I'm leaving," I said.**_

"_**Of course, my child. Would you like me to pack your things?" he asked politely, smiling down at me. My face turned a brilliant red.**_

"_**If you don't mind, I guess if you want to," I said. He grinned and gave me a peck on the cheek. He released my hands and got off me and the bed. I sighed internally. I missed the close contact already.**_

_**I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I pulled out one of the message pads Charlie had lying around and started scribbling my good-bye letter to him. I heard Aro quietly, but quickly, moving around upstairs in my room. A couple of times I heard him chuckle. I just brushed it off and finished writing my letter. I folded the piece of paper in half and scrawled Charlie's name across the front of it, just as Aro came gracefully down the stairs.**_

"_**Is there anything else, my dear?" he asked.**_

_**I frowned and looked down. "I want to say good-bye to them before we leave. They were like my second family," I said in a small voice. He knew exactly who I was talking about. The Cullen's.**_

_**He put a finger under my chin and gently lifted my head so I would look at him. "It's alright, amore mio. If that is what you wish," he smiled at me.**_

"_**Thank you," I whispered. He just took my hand and led me out the door.**_

**Please review or PM me and tell me what you think!**


	2. My Other Family

Bella's POV

We slowly drifted through the woods, heading toward the Cullen mansion.

It was going to be so hard to let go of them. My heart thumped painfully in my chest. Aro gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him and smiled. My life was changing, and it was changing for the better. Still, I couldn't help thinking how hard it would be leaving.

But, I had to leave. If I didn't leave now, I would keep thinking about how Edward had left me and who he had left me for, and I didn't want that.

"You know, Alice stopped watching your decisions just recently," I whispered. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake telling him this.

"What do you mean, amore mio?" Aro said. He looked at me with a confused look.

"Yeah. After-" I swallowed hard. Uh-oh. How was I going to do this? Well, the best way is to always be honest. "After Edward left, Alice stopped looking for you and the rest of the Volturi," I said.

"Why did he leave?" he asked me. Oh no. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that.

"Um. After we returned home, he was really distant towards me. From what I heard, he fell in love with Tanya from the Denali Coven. I found out yesterday that he left and isn't coming back. I was really upset and burned everything that reminded me of him," I rushed out. We stopped walking. Aro turned towards me and pulled me into his arms, hugging me gently.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella," he whispered into my ear. I hugged him tighter. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I took a deep breath. Mmmmm. He smelled so good. I blushed and smiled.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. He's the one that chose to leave, not you. I should've never forgiven him in the first place. Especially after that first time I saw you. It's a good thing neither of you can read my mind," I said, looking up at him.

He smirked. "And why is that, my dear?"

I bit my lip and smiled. "Because none of the things I was thinking were at all appropriate," I said, giggling once.

He looked at me and smirked again. "Is that so, amore mio?" he asked, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I drew in a shaky breath.

I just smiled and shook my head. "We should get going. I don't want to draw this out any longer than I have to," I said.

He took my hand and we began walking again. Why did this have to hurt so much? Why did it have to be like this? Why did Edward say that he would love me forever, then go and leave me for that blonde, skanky whore? Why, God, why hadn't I met Aro before I met Edward? I could have been happy this time. I wouldn't have had to suffer the pain that I did. I realized, now, that nothing was ever going to be the same again. But, that was okay. Better than okay. It was going to be more than words could describe. William Shakespeare would be at a loss for words, it would be so good.

Suddenly, the mansion came into view. I had unconsciously gripped Aro's hand tighter. I was scared. Dead scared. Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Jacob. Charlie. Renee. I'd be leaving them all behind, never looking back on what used to be my life. I took a deep breath.

"It's all right, my dear. I'll be right here, with you," Aro whispered to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay. Let's do this, before I lose my nerve," I said, turning back to the house. "This is going to be hard enough as it is," I whispered to myself.

We walked up to the house and up the front steps. I hesitated at the door. Oh, God. I can't do this. The hole in my chest will come back if I do.

"No, it won't," a voice in my head whispered to me. "Aro will protect you from that big, ugly, nasty hole. He loves you and he's not going to abandon you."

I looked up at him again. He looked down at me and placed a gently kiss on my lips. "I'm right here," he whispered.

I turned back to the door and knocked. My heart was beating erratically in my chest. It hammered against my rib cage. The door flew open in front of us.

Alice stood there, looking at me like she had just had her heart ripped out of her chest, and like she wanted to cry.

"Why?" she asked in a tiny voice, her voice cracking. "Why are you taking her away from us?" She was talking to Aro, but looking at me.

"Alice," I said, my own voice small. I flung my arms around her, the tears streaming down my face. "I love you, you know that, right, Alice?"

"I know, Bella. I know. I'm really going to miss you," she said. I just hugged her tighter. I didn't want to leave Alice. She was my best friend and my sister. I couldn't believe I was doing this to her again.

I let her go and we all went inside. The rest of the family was standing in the living room, all with sad expressions on their faces. Even Rosalie. I didn't get it. Rosalie hated me and yet she looked as if someone killed her puppy. She had her head down.

"Rosalie?" I said. She didn't answer. "Rosalie?" I said a little louder. She still didn't answer me. I inched forward until I was almost right in front of her. "Rosie cheeks?" I whispered with a small smile on my face. That got a response. She looked up at me, a tiny smile gracing her face. I stepped up to her and hugged her gently.

"Please don't be sad, Rose. I know we weren't the best of friends but, I still love you like the sister I never had. The most beautiful sister I never had," I whispered to her. She gently hugged me back.

"I am going to miss you, Bella. I'm sorry I was mean to you," she whispered back. We let go of each other and gave the other a smile. I could hear Esme quietly dry sobbing. I knew this was going to hurt all of us.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the middle of the room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were now standing behind Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was holding his head in his hands, the pain our-his family was feeling too much for him. I felt so guilty.

"Sorry, Jazz," I said. This was all my fault. I looked at him. "He really does love me, you know."

He lifted his head to look at me. "I know, Bella. I can feel it flowing off of him in tidal waves," he said, giving me a small smile. I looked over to Aro. He was looking at me with love in his eyes. I smiled at him and turned back to Jasper. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Take care of my pixie for me, Jazz. I know she can take care of herself but, just make sure she's happy. You're my brother and I love you, cowboy," I whispered in his ear. The hot tears running down my face stained his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I promise, darlin'. I love you too, Bells. Take care of yourself," he whispered back to me. I let go of him.

I gulped in a lungful of air. Emmett was next. He lifted me up off the ground in one of his tight bear hugs. "Bells," he said, his voice breaking. "Be good, okay? I'm gonna miss having you around here, kid."

I laughed. "I'll try, Em bear. I'm really going to miss you, Emmett," I told him. He put me down.

Esme and Carlisle. My biggest fear. My other parents. I hugged them both. "You're the ones that it hurts the most to let go of," I sobbed hard. "Mom. Dad. I love you."

They held me. Esme kissed my forehead. Carlisle rubbed my back. I felt like this part of me was dying. It killed me, knowing that I wouldn't be seeing them for a long time after this. "We love you too, Bella. You will always be a part of this family," Carlisle said.

"Maybe you all can come to Volterra sometime and visit us," I said, my voice thick from crying. I stepped back, gave them both a kiss on the cheek, and walked back over to Aro, taking his outstretched hand. I looked over at them one last time. "Good bye, guys."

"'Bye Bella," they all said in unison.

With that, Aro and I walked out the house, into the woods, heading back to Charlie's house, leaving them behind. Them. My other family.


	3. A Surprise For Aro

Bella's POV

_**I slowly opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep on the plane ride to Italy.**_

_**I rolled over in the bed- wait. Bed? How was I in a bed? I looked around me, seeing black and red. LOTS of black and red.**_

_**I was in the Volturi castle! I shrieked with joy. I couldn't believe I was finally here, where I belonged.**_

_**I sat up in bed and stretched. I got up and looked around the room. I saw a door that I assumed to be the bathroom.**_

_**I walked over and opened it slightly, peering through. There was a shower! It WAS the bathroom! I ran in and did my business and brushed my hair then brushed my teeth.**_

_**I walked back out into the bedroom and searched for some clothes. There was a pair of black flare jeans and a black camisole on the bed. I pulled off my other clothes and ran over to get the others. As I lifted them, there was a black lace bra and black lace panties lying under them. I blushed but put them on.**_

_**After I finished getting dressed, I looked in a mirror. Wow! I look great in black, I thought to myself.**_

_**I found some black nail polish in a drawer and decided to paint my fingernails and toenails. I sat on the bed while I waited for the paint to dry. What was I going to do today?**_

_**Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I was going to sneak out of the castle and do some shopping. Yes, it was perfect!**_

_**Lightly touching my nails to make sure they were dry, which they were, I got up and put on a pair of black flip-flops that I found and climbed out of the window. Luckily there was one of those ladder things with the vines and stuff all over them just beneath the window.**_

_**I climbed down until I was about 5 feet from the ground and jumped down, surprisingly landing on my feet. I stuck my chin out, fluffed my hair and started walking down the street like I was the hottest thing to ever walk the Earth.**_

_**As I was browsing the shops, I found a salon. I walked in. It smelled nice.**_

_**The receptionist looked up and smiled at me. "Ciao," she said sweetly.**_

_**I smiled back and walked up to her. "Salve! Mi chiamo Isabella," I said, offering my hand. She took it and we shook hands.**_

_**"Mi chiamo Catalina," she said, smiling. **__**She turned and called to one of the hair stylists. "Franco!"**_

_**A tall, thin man turned and smiled at us. He walked over.**_

_**"Franco, Isabella. Isabella, Franco," Catalina introduced us.**_

_**"Salve, e un piacere conoscerla," I smiled, offering him my hand. **__**He took it and gently kissed my knuckles, making me laugh.**_

_**"It is a pleasure to meet you to make your acquaintance, Isabella," he said.**_

_**I gasped. I hadn't spoken a word of English, and he had just greeted me in English. Was my Italian bad?**_

_**"You speak English!" I exclaimed. He laughed.**_

_**"Yes, quite well, actually," he said.**_

_**"Great! Okay, so, I want my hair cut to just below my shoulder," I said, showing him where, "with short layers and I want it dyed a deep black." Franco immediately got to work.**_

_**This was going to be great! I couldn't wait to see Aro's reaction. I giggled internally, imagining the look on his face.**_

_**This was so relaxing. I had never my hair done professionally before. I started thinking about what kind of stuff I was going to buy today. I was going to buy all black clothes.**_

_**Before I knew it, Franco was telling me that I was done. I looked in the mirror in front of me. I looked…hot! Beyond hot! He'd even done my make-up. He'd done simple black eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara. Damn! He doesn't do anything half way!**_

_**"Oh, my gosh! Franco! I look amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said.**_

_**"You are quite welcome, Isabella," he laughed. He gave me his number and told me to call him anytime. I told him I would and left the salon.**_

_**The moment I stepped out of the shop, about 30 guys turned their heads and looked at me, their mouths hanging open in astonishment. I just smiled. Oh, yeah, I was hot.**_

_**By the time the sun started going back down, I had spent a lot of money. I had bought a new cell phone, too, so I decided to send Gianna a text letting her know I was on my way, but not to tell Aro, and asked her to take my things to my room when I got back because I had a surprise for Aro. He**_** w****as**_** probably worried sick about me.**_

_**I had a surprise for Aro and he was going to like it. A lot. Well, I was hoping he would, anyway.**_

_**I walked through the large, elegant gate of the castle and inside. I easily navigated the long corridors and soon I was in the reception area outside of the throne room.**_

_**I greeted Gianna politely and asked her to help me carry my bags back to my room. When she first looked at me, I could tell she was stunned by my change of look. I didn't realize my new style was going to affect anyone other than Aro. But, then again I was only thinking of it affecting him. I guess I was going to have to get used to people staring at me.**_

_**Once I was back in my room, I decided to change into a short, strapless black dress and black high heels that I had bought while shopping. I had somehow suddenly acquired new equilibrium, not stumbling or tripping once walking in the heels. I smiled.**_

_**I headed back to the reception area, passing a few of the guard on my way. Jane even greeted me with a curt nod of her head and a quiet "Mistress Isabella". To say I was shocked was the biggest understatement of the millennia. The last time I had seen Jane was when she had tried to use her gift on me and now suddenly she was being nice to me? Had the news of me and Aro already spread around the castle? I swallowed hard. **_**Oh stop it you big baby!**_** my conscious chided me.**_

**_I was right. I was getting myself worried for nothing. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I could do this_.**_** I smirked and shoved the doors to the throne room** **open**._

There it is! Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed after having to wait such a long time for it. This story is un-Beta-ed. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Also, I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just own the plot and like to play with the characters! ;) Please read and review but no flames please!


End file.
